


Electric Dreams and Pointed Fangs

by HaggisBeast



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Sounding, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaggisBeast/pseuds/HaggisBeast
Summary: A chance encounter brought them together, and now opportunity gives them the chance to be together. But can Vox finally walk away from Valentino for good? Sir Pentious struggles to help him overcome that hurdle in the hope of finding a life with him, but it proves to be more difficult than first thought.
Relationships: Sir Pentious/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a oneshot but it grew legs so there will be more chapters to come... at some point. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!

**“I really don’t know why you keep crawling back to him. He’sss clearly no good.”** Pentious growled as he waved his hand dismissively in the direction of the TV Demon. The soft hum of the airship’s engines filled the air around them, enough to provide comfort and familiarity whilst being muffled enough by the thick armoured walls to avoid drowning out the conversation. Though with the TV Demon’s presence there was an added crackle of background static that seemed to reverberate through the air of the main deck. It wasn’t what he would call unpleasant, but it didn’t blend well with the other noises of older machinery.

  
A defeated sounding sigh broke from the Overlord as he wandered away from the deck’s windows and returned to the serpent demon who was piloting the immense ship. **“I know, I know. The sooner I shed-shed-shed myself of him the better it will be for me. For usz-sx-s. But like a well trained pup I find myself run-running back to him the moment he calls.”** It was a vicious cycle, one that was beginning to sap him of his strength. The arguments, the break-ups, the make up, the brutal sex, then back to the arguments again. Yes, he craved to maintain the VVV Alliance, but dealing with Valentino’s unpredictable and wild moods was becoming a price too heavy to pay.

Usually when the break-ups occurred Vox tended to hole himself away in his shelter, surrounded by countless screens that gave him a view of the entire Pentagram. It kept him busy and allowed him to plot, but it was lonely. It had only been a year since he had begun slinking off to see Pentious instead during the ‘single periods’. It had started off at a bar having a piss up and strangely developed from there when they continued to meet up in various locations. He wasn’t entirely sure what had drawn him to the snake in the end; maybe it was his patience? His predictability? His genuine love and interest for new things? In comparison to Val the guy had been a breath of fresh air. Sure, the Victorian was a little backwards at times and couldn’t take a decent selfie to save his life, but he held a level of adaptability and ingenuity that he had rarely found in anyone else. He had seen the guy pull apart a smartphone only to rebuild it moments later without the aid of instructions. It had truly fascinated Vox, and it had even led him to challenge his new friend by bringing him harder and harder challenges. For the first time in a long time he genuinely got to delve into old loves and interests, and dare he say it but he felt like he could be himself when around him.

**“Might I suggest not answering your phone for a few daysss? And if you need somewhere quiet to stay you are welcome to come back to my mansion on the outskirts of the city. I’m sure you will be capable of running your turf from there.”** Usually Pen didn’t invite folks into his home but today felt like a rare exception, and a chance to take a bold step forward in regards to their relationship. His home was potentially the retreat that the media demon required if he were to free himself from the sticky grasp of the moth. Though he wouldn’t deny that the net that Vox had gotten himself metaphorically tangled in would be a hard one to escape. That was the problem with Val, once you got involved with him it was near impossible to distance yourself from him again. It was very much his strength and why he ran his seedy business so well.

**“Work can wait, babe. My second can han-handle things without me for a few days. I appreciate the invite into yer home too.”** The dark toned demon stepped in behind the serpent and he wrapped his arms around the lovely broad hips that the Victorian possessed. When it came to body shape Pentious ticked all the right boxes with him; broad chest, slender waist, wide hips. It was just a pity that there was no crotch bulge to grope at, well, not in the usual sense. As his hands dared to wander he heard a sharp cough come from the serpent in a bid to gain his attention. **“I would appreciate it if you refrained from distracting the pilot.”** He remarked with a soft tut as he rolled his rump up against Vox’s groin in a sly move to leave the TV Demon hot and bothered. **“Meanie.”**

It was a while later before they reached the mansion, and from just a first glance when they sailed over the old structure Vox found himself enamoured with the gothic architecture in an instant. As they disembarked from the airship and passed through the cluttered docking bay the TV Demon was soon beneath the overbearing watch of the Egg Bois. Usually he only saw a small handful that acted as the Kingpin’s personal guard, but here there were hundreds! It was actually overwhelming, and that was coming from someone who spent all day surrounded by cameras and online fans!

Sticking close to Pentious’ side he followed him through to the elevator that took them up to the mansion itself. In comparison to the messiness and dark tones of the dock this was like stepping into a whole new world. Everything was bathed in a series of warm tones; oranges, yellows, and golds, with a striking red carpet that invited him to explore. Everything about the place reflected the era that the Victorian had hailed from and likely found the most comfort within. That was where Vox differed. As much as he had adored the fashion of the 30s, 40s, and 50s he hadn’t stuck to it and with every new wave of trends he altered his home and appearance to reflect it. He hadn’t kept anything from the eras that he had known in life, and now that he actually paused to reflect on that he found himself regretting his decision. Hell, he fucking envied Sir Pentious at that moment. And even Alastor to a degree, as stubborn as that smug fuck was, but at least he had the balls to cling to things that he loved and adored. Though perhaps a little too rigidly in comparison to Pen. Regardless, it made Vox feel like a fucking fraud.

He decided not to reveal the inner strife he was experiencing during that moment. It was no one’s business but his own. Instead he focused on mustering up that confident grin of his as he brushed his fingers over the serpent’s hip. **“Such a classy place. I can’t sz-sx-say that I’m surprised that your home looks like this.”** He pulled up close and stepped over the long tail as he made an attempt to seize the other demon from behind, but Pentious was a slippery fellow when he longed to torment his guest and he dodged out of the way in the blink of an eye. Turning himself around he sized up the bewildered Overlord, which gave him the opportunity to pin the thin male against the wall. It always fascinated him how quickly the roles could change between them with everything coming down to whoever happened to be quicker. Tightening his grip upon Vox’s wrists he then trailed his forked tongue along the underside of the screen, which he knew was one of Vox’s weak points. Nothing made him go legless quicker than teasing that particular seam, and Pentious had the perfect tongue for the task. After tormenting him for a few moments longer he then pulled away and slithered off further down the hall, leaving the other momentarily dazed.

**“Huh? Hey! That was real sneaky. I’m going to melt my circuitsz-sx-s if you keep up this level of teasing.”** Vox huffed as he hurried along with a slightly more awkward walk with his hands stuffed in his pockets. With the occasional Egg Boi going about he didn’t really want to be pointing a nuisance erection their way. **“That soundsss like a** **_you_ ** **problem. Not my fault that you rev up so fast. But before we get round to our physical union I would honestly enjoy the chance to show you my home and to have a cup of tea. I assume you would prefer a coffee, hrm?”**

**“Yeah, a coffee sounds perfect. We best eat too, because once I get you in bed I don’t intend to sz-sx-stop until we pass out.”**

The content of the kitchen did somewhat surprise the Overlord as he crossed the tiled floor so he could sit at the rather small table. Everything looked rather modern, or at least it was a finely tuned marriage of past and present. The level of technology was fairly modern with the fridge, dishwasher, and washing machine, along with the various kitchen appliances like a blender and microwave. Though the style of the oven did throw him since it was neither gas nor electric. It was massive and clunky and emitted a constant heat that made the kitchen pleasantly warm, but it had a rather refined style to it that made it pleasing to the eye. **“Hey Pen, what the fuck is that thin-thing?”**

 **“It’s called an ‘Aga’. It’s quite the beast, isn’t it? It heats the water tank that supplies the downstairs bathroom and kitchen with water, and as you can probably already tell it works as a heater for the kitchen itself. No cold floors in here. It also makesss a very fine slow cooked roast!”** The pride was evident in the serpent’s tone as he stroked a hand along the towel rail on the front of his cooker. On cold nights he would often huddle himself up in front of the thing and he would read a good book into the early hours of the morning before drifting into a comfortable slumber. Though such a cooker was not without its troubles, but for the sake of the better memories it was well worth the toil.

After setting a mug of coffee down in front of the TV Demon, Pentious then settled himself down opposite of him with his rather delicate looking tea cup. He blew the surface to aid the cooling process as he found himself growing impatient with the wait to drink the contents, and once it was at a manageable temperature he proceeded to take tentative sips. However, the peace was disturbed by the constant shutter noise from Vox’s phone as he snapped a series of selfies with him holding his coffee. Pentious arched a brow up in a questionable manner as he leaned back in his seat until the wood of the frame creaked under the shifting weight. **“I thought you were going to take a break from the phone for a few days?”** A look of guilt descended over the Overlord’s features before he gave a dismissive wave of his hand. **“Pen, it’s fine! It’s just a few self-selfies for the fans, ya know? I gotta keep them happy.”** He explained, but much to his dismay his phone began to buzz whilst blaring out some rather inappropriate music shortly after he posted his photos online. Looking down at the screen he saw that it was Val. Panic set in and he looked to the snake demon for suggestions on what to do, and the message was rather clear as Pentious gestured for him to put the phone down. **“Don’t answer it!”** By this point he was pleading, but all logical sense seemed to abandon Vox in an instant as he did the one thing that Pentious told him not to do.

**“Heeey Val, what’s… what’s up?”**

**_“Where the fuck are you? That ain’t your place.”_ ** Vox fumbled his fingers along the edge of the table as he scrambled to formulate a believable story that would sate the pimp’s curiosity. Once again he looked across the table as he sought ideas from his friend. With frantic desperation Pentious gestured to his tea cup before he tried to draw the outline of a house in the air with his fingers. **“I… er… I’m at a tea… house. Yeah! I’m at a tea house!”** Silence fell across the line and lasted until things became increasingly more uncomfortable, and only then did a reply come through. **_“A tea house, hrm? Looks like a pile of tacky shit, babe. Oh come on Voxxy, I thought you had standards? You better not be going senile like that dorky multi-eyed worm that keeps lurking about? Because if you end up like him I’ll kindly put a bullet in your head to spare you from becoming such a pitiful wretch!”_ **

**“Oh yeah… yeah. Nah, I ain’t go-go-going senile, bitch. I’m here ironically, ya know? And don’t compare me to that desperate pile of sz-sx-shit, ha! Come on Val-baby, ya know me.”**

**_“Good, good. Now then, how about you swagger that tight little ass of yours over to the studio and come pay me a booty call? I need you Voxxy. I need you bad!”_ ** Vox swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat down with some minor difficulty as he listened to the other Overlord on the line, but it wasn’t from lust. He actually felt repulsed. Afraid, even. **“I’ll have to take a raincheck, b-b-babe. Some joker has been trying to hack into my data storage centre and I really need to deal with that before the prick undermines me. I hope ya understand, yeah? The second that I’ve got things smoothed out I’ll be right over-over.”** An exasperated groan rolled from the other end of the line and he could tell that Valentino was not at all pleased with the response. **_“Fine. But you owe me big, Voxxy.”_ **

The call ended there and Vox took a moment to gather his thoughts as he slumped down in his seat, but as he looked over at Pentious he noticed that the Kingpin was avoiding his gaze. Arching a brow up he then leaned forward with his arms crossed upon the table. **“Hey, what’s up-up?”** A sharp scoff came in response to his question and Pentious shot a harsh glower his way. The hurt was evident in the serpent’s eyes, and that was when it dawned on Vox that he had crossed a bit of a line. He gave a visible wince as he lowered his head in shame whilst his screen darkened with his feeling of vulnerability. **“Pen, I’m sorry. But… come on, you know Val doesn’t know about us. If he found out-out-out he might target ya so I gotta keep up the charade for your sake. I’d hate it if anything happened to ya.”** He explained in the desperate hope of salvaging the situation. He truly didn’t want to be turfed out to the street or to lose his close friend. The Kingpin drew in a ragged intake of breath as he rubbed his hand over his hood in an attempt to steady his emotions enough so he could reply without losing his last slither of self-control. **“Yesss, I am pissed about that, but you also answered the phone! Why did you do that?!”**

**“I panicked! Besides, he would have jusz-sx-st kept calling until I picked up. This was the fastest way of getting some peace.”**

A low hiss was all he was rewarded with as the snake demon surged out of his chair and slithered over to the sink angrily so he could wash his now empty tea cup. His mood continued to sour and Vox’s explanations hardly soothed things over. He didn’t enjoy being ridiculed, especially when it came straight from the other demon’s mouth, and he certainly didn’t appreciate having his attempts to free Vox from Valentino’s clutches ignored. It was meant to be their attempt at a fresh start, but the past continued to poison whatever dreams and hopes he held. Maybe it was a mistake to believe that things could work between them, especially when they walked different paths in life. Vox was an Overlord with an empire interconnected with other Overlords, and Pentious was still just a lowly Kingpin scrambling around in the dirt with ambitious dreams and no way of achieving them. If he couldn’t conquer Hell then what chance did he have when it came to conquering Vox’s heart?

Just as the final shreds of hope threatened to drain away with the water in the sink he then felt arms wrap around him from behind. The two remained poised there in silence, Vox holding Pentious from behind whilst the snake gripped the edge of the counter. Once he began to feel the taut muscles of the inventor unwind Vox then proceeded to raise his phone up in front of them both as he made a show of switching the device off before placing it in the front pocket of Pentious’ coat. The action, although simple, held a weight of meaning and devotion to the old demon that it nearly brought him to tears. **“Thank you.”** Straightening himself up, he then pushed back against the TV Demon’s chest and he took the opportunity to truly savour the other man’s company. **“How about we get some food in our belliesss? You did say we had a long night ahead of us, and at least now without fear of interruption.”**

**“Sounds good, babe. Are we taking the car-ar-ar to the burger joint on the edge of the city?”**

**“What? No! We’ll cook something here. I jussst got you into my house, I’m not wasting time driving out to sssome greasy joint. I have some mince so we can make some burgers from scratch.”**

The very notion of actually cooking anything at all caused Vox to pale as he released Pentious and allowed the inventor to retrieve the various ingredients from the fridge and carefully organised spice rack. Cooking had never been Vox’s strong point. Hell, he didn’t even know how to make a soft boiled egg, never mind a burger. He could barely get milk and cereal right. Picking up on his guest’s unease Pen shifted to take Vox’s hand as he guided him over to the counter. **“I’ll guide you through the process. Once you learn how to do thisss once you’ll be a pro.”** He purred as he set a bowl down and tipped the mince into it. **“I personally like a kick to my burgers-...”**

**“I thought Brits liked bland and tasteless.”**

**“Oh don’t bloody start! Cheeky wanker. Well, as I was saying, I like a bit of kick to my burgers. So I’m going to add sweet chilli sauce, Worcester sauce, black and red pepper, salt, garlic powder, oregano, basil, cumin, and cinnamon. All you need to do is work the meat. The smoother the mince becomes the better it will taste.”**

**“Jeez! Got enough going in there?”**

Vox remained rather unsure about the whole thing, but not wishing to shy from the challenge he proceeded to roll up his sleeves so he could begin mixing the mince and ingredients together. It was a particularly unpleasant experience to begin with, but as he started to get into the swing of things he found it to be quite relaxing. **“It’s like playing with play-doh.”** The comparison wasn’t quite accurate but it was the closest link he could think of that wouldn’t disgust his current company.

 **  
**The process of forming the burgers fascinated the media demon and he had to admit that he regretted not having his phone to document everything, but he didn’t wish to pester Pentious for the device. However, when it came to the cooking Vox’s confidence shrank away as the hot pan hissed when the first burger hit the oil. The change in demeanour did surprise and concern Pentious, but he had to remind himself that Vox had no real experience with cooking. It was actually rather sad. Well, no time like the present to learn a few new skills. After pulling the TV Demon back over to the stove he then got him to place the other burger in the pan with the hopes of helping him overcome that hurdle of fear. But the second that the sizzle cut through the air the slender demon flew backwards like a startled rabbit. The urge to laugh caused the snake demon’s ribs to throb as he fought back against it, and instead he offered his partner a sympathetic stare. **“It getsss easier with practice, I promise. I assure you that you are in no danger.”** Once again he coaxed the nervous demon back over to the stove and he worked the spatula into his grip as he put him in charge of the cooking. **“You’re going to look for a colour change. The meat will turn dark brown as it beginsss to heat through, and once it’s past the half-way mark on the side all you have to do is flip it over. Now, a warning, don’t be rough or rush the flip otherwise the oil and fat might spit. If you’re nervous about getting burnt flip the burger on top of the other then slide it off back into the pan.”** The process went smoothly fortunately, and after lowering the heat it freed Pentious up to focus on cooking up some french fries and prepping some buns.

The sight of the Overlord chomping down the homemade burger warmed the Victorian’s heart and he could barely stop himself from smiling as he took another swig from his bottle of beer. Normally he preferred drinks of a more refined level, but when it came to a meal like this a beer just seemed to marry best. **“I trust everything is to your liking?”**

 **“Are you kidding me?! Thisz-sx-s is the best burger I’ve ever had!”** Vox exclaimed, spraying bits of food during his bout of overzealous praise, much to Pentious’ horror. However, the serpent wouldn’t deny that he was both honoured and proud of Vox for tackling his first cooked-from-scratch meal. **“I’m glad to hear that. That’s the joy of cooking, it’s your effort making a sweeter reward!”**

 **“Can we coo-coo-cook together more often? I want to learn how to make other things!”** Pen choked on his beer at that point and floundered in his seat in a flustered state as tears stung the corners of his eyes, much to Vox’s own alarm. The TV Demon darted to Pentious’ side in a matter of seconds and he patted the man’s back in frantic circles. **“What’s wrong?!”**

 **“You just said the most wonderful wordsss… I’ve always dreamed of having a cooking partner!”** **It wasn’t quite the reaction he had expected but seeing Pentious so happy over something so simple was actually rather sweet in his mind. It was weirdly refreshing to be able to make someone so joyful over something so small. When it came to the likes of Val he often found himself at competition with himself as he struggled to outdo his former efforts in a desperate bid to please the spoilt pimp. And that was what Val actually was; spoilt, and Vox had only fed that beast over the course of the years. Rather than part with words Vox simply pressed a kiss to the side of Pentious’ head before returning to his seat so he could finish his meal.**

The race to the bedroom had been nothing short of chaotic as they pawed at each other with lustful desperation. Egg Bois caught in the path were swift to leap out of the way in fear of being trampled by the frisky lovers. For the most part it was Pentious who held control as he meandered them up the stairs to the next floor and along the hall towards the master bedroom. But the second they crossed the threshold the tables swiftly turned as Vox seized the more dominating role, especially after pulling cuffs from his back pocket and catching the snake’s wrist before he could wrestle away. They lost their clothes quickly, shedding the offending items across the floor as they made it to the bed where Pen found himself being cuffed firmly to the slats of the headboard. From there Vox let his hands rove the perfect figure of his captivating lover, sending light pulses of static through the serpent’s body as he worked him towards full arousal.

A soft groan slipped from the snake demon as Vox squeezed the base of his cocks whilst stroking upwards towards the tips. It sent a shiver up the full length of his spine and caused precum to bubble free as he jostled within the hold of the cuffs that kept his wrists pinned above his head. The strokes were carried out a few more times until his members deepened in colour, and Vox pulled a wicked grin as he held the lengths steady. Wires spiralled up his arms and approached the tips of his manhoods where they teased and tickled at the slits before pushing inside. A yelp of surprise escaped the Victorian and his cocks gave a series of strong kicks as the wires worked down deeper inside until they buried into his prostate. It wasn’t the first time that Vox had sounded him or used electrostimulation but the sensations still felt bizarre and new in an oddly thrilling way. As jolts of electricity were sent down the length of the wires it left Pentious a howling, babbling mess as he writhed beneath Vox, who desperately pushed down upon the serpent’s tail with his thighs in a bid to stop the flailing. Amusement glowed on his face as he amped up the voltage until he was mercilessly forcing his lover to cum. He dragged the orgasm out for as long as he desired before finally killing the power and sliding the wires free, causing a torrent of semen to spill out behind them.

**“Bet your balls are feeling pretty empty, wherever they are.”** He purred as he stroked his hands over the other demon’s tail to soothe him after all of that. Though he was hardly finished and he wanted to press on with the fun. **“I’m going to leave you so fucking full-full-full.”** He added as he proceeded to sidle his way up the snake’s tail until he was perfectly positioned to rut against the leaking slit. Soft needy moans were drawn from the bound demon and his cloaca seemed to open up in invitation, and it was an invitation that was not ignored for long. Lining himself up, Vox then began to bury himself into the velvety folds until he bottomed out. **“Nrgh! So tight! So perfect!”** He praised as he gave a few experimental thrusts as he settled himself inside his partner so the snake could take the time to adjust to the intrusion. Retrieving the bottle of lube he then began to prep a few new wires, thicker ones this time, before he lined them up with the slits of Pentious’ lengths. Keeping a firm hold of the members he then began to watch the wires trying to push their way inside with some difficulty. **“Too thick!”** Pen whimpered as he struggled in the binds but Vox didn’t pull the wires away. **“Just a lil more, babe, once they slip in it’ll be alright.”** He slid his hands up to the heads of each length and he used his thumb and forefingers to help open the hole enough for the wires to glide in with a sloppy sounding pop and a yelp of shock from the snake. **“There we go, I knew ya could take a thicker one. Christ, look at that bulge!”** He really couldn’t stop himself from rolling his thumbs over the shape of the intruding cables along the underside of each member.

Upon releasing the pulsing cocks he then leaned over Pentious and began to thrust, at first slowly, but soon enough at a more gruelling pace. Even the wires moved in time with Vox’s hip movements as he fucked all the holes that he possibly could. The level of stimulation was maddening for Pentious, especially with the haze of his prior orgasm still very much assaulting his system. It was all too much and not enough all at the same time! **“Vooox! Oh god! Oh-** **_mmph!_ ** **”** His words were cut off as a long blue tongue invaded the chasm of his mouth and ravaged his throat, leaving him muffled and breathless as Vox upped the pace and ferocity of his thrusts. The serpent breathed heavily through his nose as his eyes rolled back into his head. He was already so close and his insides churned with the rapidly approaching orgasm. The new clumsiness to Vox’s pace was a sure sign that the media demon was close to completion, especially as he went all out and rammed into his lover like a beast possessed. Withdrawing his tongue from the depths of Pen’s throat he then began to sing praises, complimenting everything that was perfect and beautiful about the snake demon.

Just when Pen thought that it couldn’t get any more intense the wires unleashed jolts of electricity directly into him and ripped howls from his aching lungs. It dragged him right over the edge and he came hard, screaming Vox’s name to the Heavens as the other demon continued to ravage him until ultimately burying deep and holding himself there as he painted Pentious’ insides with his seed.

The pair laid together in a blissful peace for some time before eventually rousing, or rather it was Pentious who awoke first and nudged Vox awake soon after. Pain and stiffness racked his body and he twisted awkwardly in the hold of the cuffs. **“Vox, could you get these off? I can barely feel my fingersss. And also remove the wires.”** Happily Vox obliged and set the trapped demon free, though when it came to the wires he took his dear sweet time easing them out as he tormented his lover just a few moments longer whilst he had the opportunity to. As they popped free another cascade of semen flooded out and smothered the expanse of Pen’s belly. **“Ever thought about going into porn? Sz-sx-shit like that would make a tidy profit.”** Vox remarked as he briefly reflected on one of Val’s old rants about having trouble finding males who could deliver a proper load. **“As if I would debase myself by exposing my body on camera. Not my style. Now then, you might enjoy puddling around in bodily fluids but I do not. Be a dear and run a bath so I can get cleaned up.”** There was nothing that he craved more at that moment than a warm bath and a massage to ease the knots out of his shoulders after being restrained for so long. Though his shoulders were hardly the only places that ached at that moment as his cloaca and members keenly reminded him.

With his dearest pet soaking in the tub and recovering whilst listening to classical music, Vox took it upon himself to tend to the bed sheets as he gave them a change over and replaced them with fresh ones. As he busied himself with the tidying he soon came across Pentious’ coat. As he picked it up he felt the weight and it brought his mind back to that of his mobile in the front pocket. After sparing a glance towards the mostly closed bathroom door he then decided to retrieve the device from within. As the screen glowed to life it revealed the collection of missed calls and streams of texts that had been left by Valentino, of course, and then all the notifications from his latest photo on the web. He gave a quick glance over the comments that had been left but none really stood out, and with that distraction dealt with he found himself drifting back to his current ex. After giving the bathroom door another look he then proceeded to kick off a video call to Val.

**_“Oh Voxxy, what a surprise! And hello, did that hacker steal your clothes too?”_ **

**“Heh! No. Just got a lil st-st-steamed after working so hard. Since I couldn’t tend to ya I thought maybe you’d appre-re-reciate a show?”**

**_“A show? Oh, you spoil me.”_ **

As he positioned the phone on the footboard of the bed he then spread his legs to expose himself in a grand display to his audience of one. Purrs and coos of praise rang from the phone as Val savoured every second of Vox’s self-pleasuring, and the TV Demon was on the cusp of the finale when a screeched voice filled his audio receptors.

**“WHAT THE FUCK ISSS THISSS!”**

The words were seeped in unbridled fury as the serpent came to stop at the bottom of the bed with an aghast expression. A burning pain rippled through him as he glanced between the phone and the TV Demon and he honestly felt rather betrayed by Vox’s earlier promise.

**_“Who’s that Voxxy? It sounds like that worm. Are you at the bastard’s house?!”_ **

**“Pen… Pen… please!”**

Vox looked like a rabbit caught in headlights as he frantically searched for an answer that would somehow save the day, but salvation seemed like a distant dream. Swallowing back the thick lump in his throat he then made a dive for the phone, but in a swift motion Pentious snatched it up before he could reach it. Turning the device round Pentious at last came face to face with Val on a virtual level.

**_“Well, well. It seems the hacker stole your clothes too, worm. What the fuck is going on here? Put Voxxy back on.”_ **

**“Now listen here you wanker… _you harlot_ , don’t ever call thisss phone again!”**

Before Val could muster up a snide comment or return an insult Pentious hung up. His sides heaved under the weight of every intake of breath as he stewed in his rage, clutching the phone and contemplating the idea of simply smashing it. He wanted to scream and yell, he wanted to throw the phone at the wall and force Vox out of his room! But the raging inferno distorted into anguish and feelings of bitter hurt. He threw the phone back onto the bed in front of the media demon and retreated from the room so he could hole himself away in the spare room further down the hall.

  
 **“Pentious, wait! Please!”** Vox pursued him, but by the time he reached the door it was already closed and locked, and Pentious didn’t want to hear him out. He balled his hands into fists as he lingered at the door and he searched for someone or something to blame, but regardless of how desperately he clung to the loose threads of possibilities it only ever came back to one answer; he was the only one to blame.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days of tense silence passed within the confines of the mansion. Much to Vox’s surprise he hadn’t been turfed out to the street by his host, a host he hadn’t seen at all since the spat. Instead he had been left to the care of the Egg Bois. Despite his initial misgivings about the minions he had soon found himself growing attached to #42 and #96. However, whenever he attempted to pry out information pertaining to Sir Pentious they remained tight lipped and shared nothing with him, only that their boss wanted to be left alone. It only served to make Vox’s mechanical heart ache all the more, and it left him fearing that he had lost his only true friend. Pen wasn’t anything like Velvet or Valentino, and if he was honest with himself he actually felt genuinely happy when around him. Safe, even. He was reminded that a life in Hell could exist outside the boundaries of the Overlords and his countless associates. Being in the grand mansion felt like he had been teleported to a whole new realm, one far away from the cameras, the viewers, and the drone of his media rich life. Vox could only describe it as being able to breathe for the very first time. He just wished that he wasn’t experiencing it alone.

The day passed in it’s usual way with his meals being delivered up to his room and the pair of Egg Bois hanging about and keeping him company whilst he watched shows on his phone. Although he had been informed about there being a TV in the main study he decided to not go venturing out. In some ways it didn’t feel quite right to be helping himself to another man’s home when a fight was ongoing. He might be a selfish, nasty piece of work but he still had morals that he abided by in his everyday life, or tried to anyway for Pen’s sake.

Evening was fast approaching and he found himself alone at last, and he spent that time out on the balcony in the cooling air with nothing more than his thoughts. The Overlord might have remained that way too if he hadn’t been roused by the sound of the bedroom door being opened and then closed inside. A figure soon joined him and was taking hefty swigs from a bottle of Scotch whiskey. Uncertainty fell from the TV Demon in waves as the snake demon came to join him, leaning on the railing with less than a metre between them. Vox idly tapped his clawed digits against the metal of the barrier as he tussled with his inner thoughts as he found himself torn between talking or remaining silent. A part of him longed for Pen to make the first move, just anything to remove control over the situation from him. But the serpent demon did nothing beyond stealing quick drinks from the bottle.

**“Pass the bottle.”** The gentle glow of the distant city lights illuminated the night sky in a deep shade of blood red. On this particular night there was no sign of Heaven’s mocking light, which in itself came as some relief. It felt as if no one was out there to belittle them, that on this night they could freely be themselves. And the truth behind that matter was that they were all vulnerable and small on the inside. No amount of bravado or bluster could erase the truth inside, all that mattered was knowing how to wear the right mask for the watching crowds.

Vox had hidden behind his mask for so long, even in life. It was a heavy and exhausting reality, one that had even mockingly manifested itself into being true. His head was heavy, and the screen was his mask. Taking a large swig of whiskey he then passed the bottle back to the serpent who was perched at his side.  **“I wanted to say that I-I-I’m sorry. For everything, actually. Shunning you in public, belittling you, and just… being a shitty guy. I should have listened to you, but I didn’t and I continued to play Val’s st-st-stupid fucking game at your expense.”** In frustration he began to rub at the back of his neck until he could feel his skin going raw, and he only stopped when a firm hand found his shoulder. Turning his head he then looked up at the sympathetic look being offered to him, but it only caused his gut to knot with shame.  **“Don’t look at me like that, Pen! I don’t deserve-serve your sympathy or your forgiveness! You should have kick-kick-kicked me out to the curb!”** He exclaimed as he pulled away from the hand roughly.

Pentious looked briefly hurt, but his stubbornness continued to shine through. Exhaling hard through his nose he prepared to have a verbal go at the other man, but then something stopped him and he let a silence fall across them both. It lasted for a while in fact, but eventually Pentious interrupted it once he carried with him a more level head.  **“How old were you, Vox, when you died?”** He was genuinely curious, of course, but the question itself did somewhat blindside his companion as it changed the pace and direction of the situation. A soft buzz came from the TV Demon as he threw his mind back to his Death Day and he tried to recall the most basic of facts from his life.  **“I was forty-two.”** As he gave the answer he drew the most unexpected of responses from the serpent next to him; a snorted laugh.

His brows knitted together on his screen and he gave him an accusing glower.  **“What’s so fucking funny?”** The growl was sharp and he found himself gripping the balcony railing ever more tightly in anger. Pentious sucked in ragged intakes of breath and he brushed aside the single tear from the corner of his eye.  **“Sorry… it’s just that I alwaysss get called the ‘old man’, but I’m younger than you! You’re the old man! It’s… it’s funny!”** Vox honestly seemed confused during that moment, but he was at least distracted from his rage and shame. Even more so when the bottle was passed back to him yet again.  **“Vox, I was thirty-six when I died. I might have been in Hell for much longer than yourself, but physically… I’m not that old.”** The reality took a moment to sink in but with everything now explained he guessed he did indeed see the funny side to things. Sure, it wasn’t as funny as Pentious made it out to be, but it was just enough to crack a smile. Sometimes even a small smile held an air of healing quality.

**“What was it like, you know, when you-you-you were alive?”** This time it was Pentious’ turn to pause and think, though unlike Vox he didn’t ‘buzz’ whenever delving into the inner workings of his mind.

**“Tough, to put it simply. Lossst my parents young, had to work hard in the factories from the age of seven. Small hands was what kept the early machines running smoothly, provided that you didn’t lose your limbs or life in the mechanismsss. Still, I learned quickly and was spared of mishaps, unlike that of many of my friends. I even began to learn how the machines worked and I soon put my mind to good use when detailing ways to improve them. Efficiency meant everything, as did keeping costs down and improving profitsss. But if you were born at the bottom of the pile then you stood no chance of ever climbing up the rungs. I married into a wealthy family, but no matter how hard I tried to fit in it never happened. I could wear the clothes, talk the talk, but I was always beneath the other gentlemen of the elite. The only thing that made the struggle to survive worth it was that of my wife, because she always made me feel like I truly had a place somewhere, even if it was solely in her heart. In her life. I still sometimes lay awake late at night wondering what became of her after I perished through unfortunate means.”**

**“I see… so how did you end up in Hell?”** That remained a bit of a mystery to the TV Demon from the brief outline of the other man’s life. All in all Pentious just seemed like a normal individual to him. A loving partner, someone constantly trapped under a legacy defined by his birth, and a fighter to the bitter end. Not that the man’s end had quelled that fire within him either considering his plans to take over Hell.  **“Pride, I imagine. But also the purpose of my personal inventions towards the end of my life. I drew up blueprints for weapons meant for war. Now, before you delve into the debate that the only guilty party when it comesss to weapons is the individual pulling the trigger, I need you to recognise that it’s nonsense. Yes, they are guilty, but so too is the individual who sold the weapon, and the inventor behind that weapon’s design. It is a line of culpability regardless of how you try to twist it. The trigger cannot be pulled if those further up the chain had not brought it into being. I just so happened to be the root in a long chain of mechanical monstrosities that rose to be during the Great War. Tanks, bombs, guns of improved killing power… it all sprang forth from people like me who let our minds run wild with a pen.”**

Just bringing it all into perspective within his mind was enough to drive Vox to take another few solid swigs from the bottle of whiskey.  **“Fucking hell… I need to sit down after all of that.”** He remarked as he looked around the balcony for a place to park his arse, and fortunately there were a couple folding chairs propped against the wall.  **“Yes, I suppose that was all a tad heavy. Perhaps we could work towardsss lightening the mood a little?”**

**“Alright. What was the weirdest thing you ever saw when you were alive? Anything dirty and embarrassing? Or were you Victorian English pricks too prudish?”** Vox inquired with a broadening grin that glowed brightly across his screen. It prompted the serpent to roll his eyes as he shook his head.  **“You want dirty? Well, I can assure you that we Victorian Brits were wholly capable of being quite filthy, we are European after all. Well, during the first upper class gatherings I attended I was treated to a most unusual courting tradition. So, what a gentleman would do when spying a lady that he liked he would come up behind her seat and he would whip out his cock and lay it upon her shoulder. If she rejected him she would either move away or slap it, but if she was interested in him then she would... stroke it.”** He regaled with a wave of his hand, somewhat revelling in the aghast expression on his friend’s face.  **“I… I’m sorry but what?! You’re shitting me. That can’t be true!”**

**“Oh my dear Vox it was true.”**

**“So… did you ever perform that courting act-act-act yourself?”** A new sense of morbid curiosity descended over the media demon as he found himself leaning forward in his chair so he could hear every juicy detail.  **“Oh good lord no! I was married already and had no reason to be courting, nor did I wish to expose my genitals. Although…”**

**“Although what?”**

**“I did find a cock set upon my shoulder at one party. I ended up wrecking the gent out in the stables shortly after.”**

**“And what of your wife?”**

**“She was at my side watching, of course. We had our wild moments, I assure you. She even seemed to get off on watching me take other men.”**

The truth left Vox in a bit of a spin as he slumped back in the chair with his mouth pulled taut into a thin line. His perception of Pentious had been thoroughly torn up, along with his former belief of what the Victorian era had been like. The filthy reality quite simply floored him, which was saying something considering his own sexual habits and friendship circles.  **“Holy fuck, Pen…”** A soft chuckle escaped the serpent as he gave a gleeful wiggle in his chair before he aimed to caress the side of Vox’s leg with his tail.  **“Sorry, did I break your perspective of me a little?”** He queried with a glimmer in his eyes. **“A little, yeah, but I’m beginning to understand why you adapt to things so well-ell-ell in the bedroom. You really are full of surprises.”** Surprises he had nearly missed discovering in fact. If fate hadn’t taken the course that it had done then he wouldn’t have discovered any of this. It was harrowing to contemplate what could have happened if he hadn’t given Pentious a chance. Or if Pen hadn’t come back to him on this eve. He could have lost it all.

**“We’re so similar, Pen.”**

**“Pardon?”**

**“Us, Pen. We fight so hard to belong and it becomes this ever consuming goal that we chase each and every day. It’s exhausting playing the roles that the ever changing world demands of us, and it gets hard-harder to achieve the newest face that we are expected to wear! We’ve both fought for our right to fit in, but it’s never truly enough! I can smile all I want, try to be a trendsetter, and pretend to be some confident bigshot, but sometimes I just want to… stop. There are some days where I don’t even remember who the fuck I am! Who I used to be... It’s hard, Pen, and I feel like you’re the only one who gets that-that-that!”**

The burning sting of tears edged the corners of Vox’s optics as he trembled in his seat after the outburst. Overlords never truly got the chance to open up on their feelings. It was dangerous to do so, and right now, at that exact moment he was honestly terrified of doing just that. All too easily Pentious could rip into him and abuse the exposure of his weakest spots, and he feared that he would do so. Only a mad man would ignore such a rare opportunity.

The sound of movement caused the TV Demon to tense up and he waited for whatever horrible outcome the Kingpin had planned. But he didn’t ever expect to feel welcoming arms wrapping around his slender form. With a gentle yet urging pull he was coaxed from the chair and he found himself being lifted up off his feet entirely as he was held by the other demon. There was no hint of malice, just a warmth that he hadn’t known for a good many decades.  **“Vox… how long have you been hurting like this?”**

**“Too long, Pen. Too long.”**

Pentious returned to his former seat and he cradled Vox against his form as he worked to remove some of the tension from the other man’s body. It took a moment before the initial shock passed but gradually the Overlord melted into the hold and a gentle buzzing began to echo from his form. Safe. He felt safe.


End file.
